To Belong
by IForgotToUsername
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Short story no pairings, no yaoi.


"Look at him... He's a monster..." They would say. "Why does he get to live here?" They would complain. "Just kill him..." They would demand.

Itachi Uchiha didn't agree with any of this. The boy they were talking about was Naruto Uzumaki. The day he was born the nine tails was sealed into him and he was deemed an outcast an abomination.

Itachi watched the boy clean the Hokage monuments off with trainee instructor Iruka hounding him for his antics. Itachi frowned. How sad it was to see yondaime's son being treated so poorly. As he looked upon the statue a hand fell on his shoulder.

"Funny, isn't it?" Said the voice. Itachi turned to see his older cousin Obito standing there. Obito was a man Itachi admired. After his friend, Kakashi Hatake, was killed in an attempt to rescue another teammate, Rin Nohara,

He could've very well fallen prey to the "curse of hatred" that their clan was so known for. It was also known that he was indeed a candidate for Godaime hokage. His Kamui ability was well known and feared throughout the ninja world. He was called "Obito of the portal eye" along with shisui they were the only ones who held the mangekyou sharingan.

"How he painted all over the monument." Obito explained fixing his goggles. "I suppose it is..." Itachi agreed. Though the prank was funny the reason Naruto did it was not. He was desperate for attention and willing to do anything to get it, even if that meant being hated by the village. 'How depressing' Itachi thought.

Later that day Itachi lay on his bed watching television (A/N: yes they do have television in the naruto verse. Anko Was seen watching it for security and a television is shown in a flashback with itachi.) thinking about Naruto Uzumaki. How sad it must be to have no parents and be hated, deemed an outcast, and quite frankly, to be wanted dead by your home. Itachi couldn't imagine a worse way to live. He turned to look at his ceiling. 'I wonder does that boy have any friends at all?' Of course he knew Iruka-sensei was Naruto's friend but what about children his age.

Itachi was interupted from his thoughts when his brother, Sasuke Uchiha, knocked on his door. "Nii-San! Comer here!" He begged in his squeaky voice. Itachi roused himself up and opened the door. "Yes?" He asked smiling. Itachi loved his little brother more than anything in the world, he would die to protect him if need be. So he was more than willing to help Sasuke with any thing he may need.

"Can you come to the woods with me?" Sasuke asked, with his most begging tone. Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Why?" He asked. Sasuke normally hated the woods for fear of monsters and witches, which Itachi reminded him were fantasy but he still wouldn't believe him.

"Well I met a friend the other day and since we don't have school tomorrow I wanted to play with him. "Oh really?" Itachi asked. "What did mother and father say about this?"

Sasuke frowned. "I haven't told them yet..." He said ashamed for hiding things from his mother and father. "Huh? Why?" Itachi questioned a bit concerned. "Well the Village doesn't like him and I don't think mom and dad would either..." He said feeling sorrow for his new friend. "I see..." Itachi replied. "Well why do I need to come?" Itachi asked. He loved Sasuke but he didn't like socializing very much. "Just come!" Sasuke whinned.

Later Itachi found himself in the woods surrounding the Uchiha compound. "NARUTOOOOOOOOOO!" Sasuke called out. 'Naruto?' Itachi repeated in his thoughts. He looked down and smiled at sasuke.

A blonde haired boy stepped out from behind a tree to the left and tackled Sasuke. "HA HA! You fell for it Sasuke-teme." He yelled feeling victorious. "Get of me!" Sasuke yelled and rolled on top of him. Itachi laughed as the two boys fought. This caught Naruto's attention. "Eh? Who are you?" He questioned making an unhappy face.

"Excuse me, I'm Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke's older brother." Naruto circled Itachi And noticed his pony tail hanging down his back. Naruto couldn't help himself. He grabbed Itachi's hair and pulled... Hard. Itachi fell flat on his ass earning insults about his hair being "feminine" from Naruto and giggles from Sasuke.

Itachi tackled Sasuke "What are you laughing at? Your hair looks like a ducks ass." He insulted Sasuke. Sasuke laughed at the funny curse word, despite it being about him. Naruto jumped on Itachi's back and wrapped his arm around his neck. Itachi laughed and pulled him forward making him land on Sasuke earning a cough from Sasuke. They continued this way well into the evening.

But all the while Itachi couldn't help but notice a young girl watching them closely. A girl with big lavender tinted white eyes, short hair, and a visible blush in her face.


End file.
